PERVERSOS DESEOS
by CatMalfoy
Summary: El rubio Slytherin desea venganza... y decide que cierta Leona sea su instrumento... pero sin contar con que algo mas surgira...
1. Chapter 1

PERVERSOS DESEOS

Un pequeño regalito para quienes le gusta la pareja Hermione/Draco... espero les guste...

Las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado. La nieve cubría todo el castillo, y pocos alumnos habían decido quedarse en el colegio.

La noche comenzaba a caer, y el gran comedor estaba algo bullicioso, principalmente la mesa de Slytherin por ser la casa donde pocos alumnos se habían marchado en el tren de la mañana rumbo a sus casas, quizás por el peligro que les amenazaba a varias de aquellas familias de gran linaje, una vez que Voldemort había caído y ahora comenzaban los juicios a sus seguidores.

En un rincón, cerca de la chimenea permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos y alejado del resto un joven de piel pálida, cabellos platinados y ojos grises que permanecían fijos en las llamas que ardían y resaltaban en su rostro una imagen fría y sobretodo triste y melancólica.

Él pertenecía a una de esas familias: ricas y de gran prestigio, aspectos que se tambaleaba en la orilla de un precipicio. El precipicio de la deshonra si llegaba a comprobarse plenamente su devoción al Señor Tenebroso.

Lucius Malfoy, su padre, permanecía tras las rejas en la antigua cárcel mágica de Azkaban, esperando por un juicio que se postergaba de forma cruel a su modo de ver, pero que para muchos representaba una forma de hacerle pagar sus culpas, aunque aun no habían encontrado pruebas concretas contra él, por lo que aun guardaba las esperanzas de que saldría libre. Pero Draco Malfoy sabia muy bien que su padre no volvería a ver la luz del sol, porque no era muy querido entre el circulo de magos y brujas que habían tomado el control del Ministerio de Magia, y ese era el principal motivo de su permanencia en Azkaban aun cuando no tenían pruebas suficientes para enjuiciarlo.

Todo ello había hecho que Draco se apartara de todo y todos. Albergaba tanto odio que no se sentía bien ni siquiera consigo mismo.

Bruscamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una salva de carcajadas que se adueñaron del todo el salón.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia el grupo de chicos, que se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de la casa Gryffindor

El joven rubio sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir al comprobar quienes eran los causantes de semejante escándalo

-"¡_Potter!... tenia que ser él... él y sus patéticos amiguitos"._.. pensó Draco con profunda amargura

En la mesade los miembros de la casa del León, las risas aun continuaban. Ron Weasley carraspeo un poco antes de asumir la postura y la expresión del profesor Snape quien impartía la clase de Pociones y era uno de los menos queridos dentro del staff de educadores en Hogwarts.

-Entonces miro a Draco y con cara de cordero degollado le dijo: "Pero Draco ¿que ha pasado, tu poción es rosa, cuando debía de ser marrón... ¿acaso has olvidado los ingredientes?... no... quizás es que no has dormido bien y no puedes concentrarte... si seguro ha sido Potter quien te ha quitado el sueño, como él es mucho mejor que tu... si seguro ha sido eso... ¡POTTER, TRES MILLONES OCHOCIENTOS VEINTE MIL QUINIENTOS CUARENTA PUNTOS CON DOS DECIMAS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDORS POR QUITARLE EL SUEÑO A MI DRAGONCITO".

Nuevamente las carcajadas se reavivaron entre el grupo de jóvenes.

-Por favor... jajaja... ya... jajaja... me duele el estomago... dijo Neville apretándose el abdomen con fuerza mientras no paraba de reír.

-A mi... jajaja... me duele la mandíbula...jajaja... reía Seamus sin disimulo.

-Caray compañero cada día te esmeras mas en tus imitaciones... dijo Harry sonriente mientras golpeaba la espalda de su amigo.

-No... pero... esperen... si viene la mejor parte... intento interrumpir Ron para captar la atención de sus compañeros.

-Yo creo que ya fue suficiente.

Las risas se cortaron casi en el acto al dejarse escuchar la voz de Hermione Granger, quien no solo era prefecta de esa casa, sino también Premio Anual.

-Pero Hermione... se quejo Ron

-Pero nada... ¿qué no hay otro tema de conversación y de chistes que no sea Draco Malfoy?... pregunto fastidiada Hermione mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada hacia el chico en cuestión.

-No me digas que ahora vas a crear el club: Defendamos los Derechos Pisoteados del Hurón Draco Malfoy... pregunto indignado Ron

-No, claro que no... es solo que ya esta fuerte... tienen dos semanas en eso... se quejo Hermione

Noto que todos sus compañeros incluyendo sus dos inseparables amigos la miraron con suma extrañeza, como si ella estuviese pidiendo peras a un Olmo.

Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el chico rubio.

Allí estaba. Apartado de su casa. Solo. Quizás se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero ella consideraba que la soledad era ya suficiente castigo.

Aparto rápidamente su mirada cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos grises del chico estaban posados sobre los suyos.

-_"De seguro están burlándose de mi... seguro es eso... por eso esa Granger esta mirándome tanto..."_

Draco espero que Hermione desviara su mirada, para acercarse con disimulo hasta el grupo Gryffindors.

-No puedo creerlo... tu defendiendo a esa cucaracha... dijo Ron molesto.

-No lo estoy defendiendo Ron... solo que no podemos ocupar todo nuestro tiempo en él... hablemos de otras cosas... intento aclarar Hermione.

-Tal vez tienes razón... dijo Harry pensativo... pero es tan divertido hacerlo protagonista de nuestras burlas...

-Siiii... sonrió Ron con malicia.

-Esta bien Hermi... te prometo que no nos burlaremos mas de él... dijo Harry levantando su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

-En serio Harry... lo harías por mi... pregunto Hermione con voz cándida.

-Claro lo que tus deseos son ordenes para mi... dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla.

Draco se estremeció al ver la escena. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. Esos dos estaban juntos.

La envidia corrió como pólvora por sus venas haciendo encender el fuego del odio en cada fibra de su piel.

-Pues yo lo haría protagonista de otras cosas... dijo Pavarti con voz seductora.

-¿Queee?... preguntaron al unísono los chicos con asombro.

-Pues si... lo confieso: Draco Malfoy es el protagonista de mis fantasías... dijo Pavarti sin ningún decoro.

Los chicos se miraron horrorizados y algunos hicieron muecas de asco. Pero Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la ocurrencia de su compañera de habitación.

-Verdad Hermione... verdad que Draco también podría ser el protagonista de tus fantasías... pregunto Pavarti con fingida inocencia.

Hermione sintió que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Trago fuerte al sentir sobre ella la mirada de todos los presentes en la mesa.

¿Pero de donde sacaba Pavarti semejante idea?.

Ella jamás había pensado tal cosa.

Sin embargo, su silencio dio cabida en la mente de todos, la posibilidad de que esa idea se hiciese realidad.

Y sobretodo en la mente de Draco Malfoy, quien había escuchado todo a la perfección.

-"_¿Por qué callas?... acaso... no, no creo... sin embargo tu silencio dice mucho sangre sucia... quien lo diría, que tu serias mi instrumento de venganza contra Potter..."._

De regreso a su sala común, Draco iba maquinando la forma de vengarse.

Porque bien sabia que Hermione solo sentía desprecio por él.

Pero aquella actitud le había dado una idea. Porque al fin y al cabo ella era una mujer y él era un hombre.

Y por mucho que ella amara a su enemigo, Draco Malfoy sabia muy bien como conquistar el corazón de una mujer.

Y con que gusto le quitaría la novia a su enemigo.

Aun así la idea no le gustaba mucho, porque quizás era demasiado trabajo y tiempo invertido en algo que le aportaría muy poco placer.

Pronuncio la contraseña y al entrar a su casa se encontró con una reunión en medio de la sala.

De pronto sintió curiosidad, ya que las chicas parecían haber desaparecido ya que la sala estaba solo inundada de sus compañeros.

-Yo quiero... déjame a mi... ya tu viste suficiente... gritaba un chico a Goyle.

Draco se acerco al grupo y por encima de los hombros de los chicos pudo ver cual era la razón de las risas y de las disputas.

Goyle tenia en su poder lo que parecía ser una bola de cristal.

La curiosidad domino aun mas a Draco, por lo que aunque en un principio pensó en marcharse, prefirió quedarse.

-Tranquilos... tranquilos... todos podrán ver... con calma... con calma... dijo Zabini quitándole la bola de cristal a Goyle, y colocándola de nuevo en el medio de una mesa redonda de madera... bien... a ver... a ver... ahora te toca a ti Marcus... ¿quien es la chica de tus sueños?...

-Susan Bones... dijo Marcus sin inmutarse.

Todos lo miraron y comenzaron a reír nerviosos. Marcus se sonrojo un poco pero adopto una postura triunfal.

Él interior de la bola de cristal se torno grisáceo y poco a poco fue mostrando un rostro conocido.

Draco suspiro con fastidio al encontrar aquello una total perdida de tiempo, pero al dar un ultimo vistazo a la bola vio algo mas que el rostro de la chica.

Era Susan Bones en efecto, pero no solo su cara sino toda ella. Sin ropa en el cuarto de baño.

Los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar. De aquella bola surgió poco a poco una imagen tridimensional de la chica con toda perfección.

Draco se sorprendió ante aquello, ya que no se lo esperaba. Y por supuesto no podía negar el magnifico cuerpo que la chica poseía.

La imagen desapareció poco después.

-Bien... a ver... ahora te toca a ti MacMair... ¿quién es la chica de tus sueños?... pregunto Zabini mientras hacia círculos alrededor de la bola con su varita mágica.

-Hermione Granger...

-¿Queeeee?... gritaron al unísono todos los chicos allí presentes.

-Si... me gusta... ¿cuál es el problema?

-Pero si es una sangre sucia... dijo indignado Marcus

-Eso ya no importa... actualízate... eso ya no tiene ningún significado... se defendió MacMair

-Como que no tiene significado... claro que si... aun deben permanecer nuestro valores... dijo Goyle molesto

Los chicos continuaron discutiendo, sin percatarse que ya la figura femenina en tercera dimensión estaba flotando en el aire por encima de la bola de cristal.

Draco que había permanecido al margen de la discusión, pudo disfrutar en todo su esplendor a aquella chica. Detallo cada rincón de su cuerpo, el cual era sin lugar a dudas muy hermoso. La imagen desapareció, dejando en el chico rubio una sensación de vació.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, y al tomar cuenta de sus pensamientos, se molesto consigo mismo y girando sobre sus talones abandono la sala, dejando a sus compañeros aun sumidos en una ardua discusión sobre la pureza de la sangre.

-"_Tiene razón... claro que debemos preservar nuestros valores... no podemos considerar a esos sangre sucia como iguales"_... pensaba Draco mientras entraba a su dormitorio...

-Sin embargo... dijo en voz alta al volver a recordar el cuerpo de Hermione... pero que estoy pensando... es una sangre sucia... una sangre sucia inmunda... que solo voy a utilizar para mi venganza... solo para eso.

Tiro con furia de la colcha verde con el escudo de la casa Slytherin, que cubría su cama, y bruscamente se dejo caer sobre ella.

Cerro los ojos tratando de que el odio se apoderara de cada una de sus células, ya que eso era lo que aun lo mantenía en pie, el odio por todos ellos, que ahora era felices mientras él se hundía en el abismo del dolor.

Pero aquella imagen no quería apartarse de su mente, quizás porque en el fondo su alma clamaba por amor, el amor que esos ojos color miel y esa piel canela regalaban sin limitación a su peor enemigo.

Pero sonrió con malicia al reconocer que el asunto después de todo si le brindaría placer.

Quizás mas de lo que Draco Malfoy imaginaba.

A la mañana siguiente muchos alumnos permanecían en los jardines, aunque algunos preferían la calidez del interior.

Harry, Ron, Seamus y Neville estaban cerca del lago, desarrollando una batalla campal de bolas de nieve.

Hermione y Ginny charlaban divertidas un poco alejadas de ellos, para no ser alcanzadas por alguna bola perdida, por lo que permanecían a orillas del lago.

-Tu sabes que hay algo que he notado que me causa mucha curiosidad... dijo Ginny pensativa

-Y que será... pregunto Hermione contemplando la orilla del lago.

-He notado que Zabini últimamente me mira diferente... dijo Ginny sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

-Diferente?... diferente como?... dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Pues... no se... diferente... como si me estuviera viendo desnuda... concluyo Ginny con el rostro y parte de su cuello completamente rojos

Hermione tosió convulsivamente al sentir que se le había atascado en la garganta, parte de la rana de chocolate que se había llevado a la boca antes de escuchar aquellas palabras.

Luego de un rato de esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento, dijo con algo de dificultad

-Pero... cof, cof... de donde sacas…cof, cof…semejante… cof, cof… idea… cof, cof

-Es que me mira de arriba a bajo... posa sus ojos en mis pechos sin el mas mínimo decoro... es que deberías ver como me mira... para que me entiendas.

-Voy a fijarme... pero ruega que Ron no se percate de ello... porque sino lo mata... dijo Hermione ya mas calmada... ven, vamos... creo que mejor nos vamos esta comenzado la brisa... y pronto comenzara a nevar.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, sin percatarse que eran observadas en la lejanía.

Draco observaba a Hermione contra su voluntad. La brisa alborotaba aun mas su cabellera rebelde y de improviso una fuerte ráfaga, levanto su falda, mientras ella se había agachado a recoger algo que se le había caído.

Las piernas y los glúteos femeninos quedaron al descubierto por unos breves instantes, ya que Hermione se incorporo rápidamente, y mientras hacia que su falda volviera a cubrir sus partes miro en todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie la había visto.

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que si había sido vista.

Sin embargo mantuvo su mirada desafiante sobre Draco, que la miraba maliciosamente. Le sonrió de lado para confirmarle a la chica sus sospechas.

-Ven Ginny... vamonos... dijo Hermione rompiendo el contacto visual con Draco, para evitar que él viera su sonrojo.

Pero al buscar a Ginny a su lado, no la encontró. La chica pelirroja se había alejado en busca de una hojas que la brisa había desperdigado por la nieve.

-Buscas a alguien... susurro Draco al oído de Hermione.

Ella se sobresalto al sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre su cuello, y el perfume masculino saturando el aire.

Se negó a si misma devolverle la mirada, por lo que intento apartarse lo mas rápido posible, pero el chico la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo mas hacia él.

-¿Por qué huyes?... ¿me tienes miedo?... pregunto Draco con sensualidad.

-Yo no estoy huyendo Malfoy... ni mucho menos te tengo miedo... es simplemente que no me gusta tu presencia... dijo Hermione molesta soltándose bruscamente.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Draco, ya que aunque se esperaba una reacción así, no se esperaba la inusitada fuerza que la chica había empleado para soltarse de él, por lo que perdiendo el equilibrio cayo sin poder evitarlo en las heladas aguas del lago.

Hermione se asusto sobremanera al escuchar el chapoteo del agua y volviendo sus mirada tras de si, comprobó que Draco daba brazadas intentando salir, por lo que sin dudarlo le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir.

Pero aquel acto fue inútil, ya que el chico se encontraba alejado de la orilla.

-Auxilio... auxilio... comenzó a gritar Hermione para llamar la atención de los otros.

En efecto así fue. Muchos se acercaron pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a ayudar.

Hermione se desespero al comprender que la situación se complicaba y que los minutos eran oro ante la posibilidad de que Draco vencido por el frió se ahogara.

La prefecta y Premio Anual saco su varita y conjurando un hechizo hizo salir sin ningún problema al chico del lago.

-Señorita Granger... pero.. ¿que ha hecho usted?... pregunto desde la lejanía el profesor Snape quien se acercaba presuroso al lugar.

Draco respiraba con dificultad sobre la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. Temblaba descontroladamente, mientras su piel adquiría un color marmóreo.

-Señorita Granger... usted ha atacado al Señor Malfoy... gritaba Snape mientras intentaba alzar en vilo al chico rubio... usted será expulsada por eso.

-Ella no ha atacado a nadie... gritaron varios de sus compañeros.

-Hermione lo saco del lago... intento explicar Harry.

-No le he preguntado Potter... dijo furioso Snape... y usted Granger espéreme en mi despacho.

-Pero si ella no hizo nada... dijo Ron muy molesto.

Hermione guardo su varita y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Sabia que por su culpa, aunque no con ese propósito, Draco había caído al lago.

La profesora MacGonagall pronto fue informada de la situación, por lo que obligo al profesor Snape a levantar una averiguación. Y rápidamente Hermione quedo absuelta del cualquier intento de castigo. Sin embargo la chica se sentía culpable por lo que la segunda noche del acontecimiento había decidido visitar a Malfoy en la enfermería.

Esa sin duda iba a ser una larga noche. De nuevo el insomnio de había apoderado de Draco.

No solo le atormentaban sus recuerdos infantiles, la idea de su padre en Azkaban, la segura perdida de su prestigio y de su dinero, sino comprobar que a nadie le importaba su suerte.

Durante aquel incidente del lago, ninguno de los allí presentes había hecho nada por salvarlo. Solo la sangre sucia lo había ayudado y eso quizás movida por la culpa.

Observaba detenidamente el techo de la enfermería, cuando un ruido de pasos le hizo volver su rostro hacia la puerta y agudizar su visión.

Cerro sus ojos, fingiendo así que dormía.

-Creo señorita Granger que es mejor que venga en la mañana... dijo en un susurro Madame Ponfrey... aunque el Señor Malfoy esta mucho mejor y se le dará de alta mañana.

-_"Así que la sangre sucia ha venido a verme...la culpa por lo que hizo me servirá de mucho... porque ni aunque me halla sacado del lago... la salva de mis planes"._

En la tarde del día siguiente, Draco caminaba de vuelta a su sala común, cuando alguien lo llamo a sus espaldas.

-Malfoy... Malfoy... por favor espera...

Era Hermione que se acercaba rápidamente.

Él la observo acercarse, y por primera vez desde que recordaba no sintió el deseo de insultarla.

-Hola Malfoy... saludo ella cortésmente.

-Hola...

-Eeeeh... bueno... solo quería saber como te sientes... dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

-Bien...

-Me alegro... dijo Hermione tratando de mantener firme la mirada.

-Pero podría estar mejor... dijo Draco acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica.

Hermione retrocedió asustada ante aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Se detuvo al chocar contra la fría pared de las mazmorras.

Draco coloco sus manos contra la pared, a cada lado del rostro de Hermione y lentamente se acerco a su cuello y suavemente lo mordió.

La chica ahogo un gemido de sorpresa, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y se hacia mas rápida.

Se sentía paralizada de pies a cabezas, su cerebro reclamaba acción contra aquello, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

El chico rubio la miro por unos instantes, y acercándose nuevamente rozo sus labios con los suyos y antes de separarse apretó, de forma sutil, entre sus dientes, el labio inferior de ella.

Draco emprendió su camino, dejando a Hermione completamente desvalida.

Poco a poco, la razón fue dominándola de nuevo, fue tomando conciencia de lo que había ocurrido. Y un huracán de sentimientos estallo dentro de ella.

-_"Pero que se ha creído... ese... ese... idiota... voy a... __voy a... ¡oh por Merlin!... ¿qué me pasa?... ¿por qué tiemblo de solo recordarlo?... no... esto no es normal... no..."_

Varios días pasaron, durante los cuales Draco aun tenia en mente llevar a cabo su venganza, aunque ahora había sentimientos encontrados en su corazón. Sin embargo el odio aun lo dominaba. Por lo que continuo adelante con lo planeado.

Hermione sentía la presencia de Draco a donde quiera que iba. Se sentía perseguida. Pero su orgullo le impidió pedir ayuda a sus amigos, pensó que ella sola podría contra Draco, que con mostrarse indiferente bastaría.

Pero que equivocada estaba.

Ya las clases habían comenzado de nuevo, por lo que aquel día Hermione permaneció hasta tarde en la biblioteca.

La bibliotecaria ya le había advertido que solo quedaban diez minutos para la hora de cierre, y ya nadie quedaba mas que ella. Por eso tomando un ultimo apunte, cerro el libro de Aritmancia. Se levanto y camino por entre los estantes, buscando el lugar exacto de donde había tomado ese libro.

Lo que a continuación aconteció jamás lo olvidaría.

Mientras se alzaba un poco para dejar el libro en el estante, sintió una mano fuerte que se posaba bruscamente sobre su boca, al tiempo que otra mano la apretaba por la cintura y la obligaba a caminar rápidamente hacia un sitio mas alejado y oscuro.

El miedo se apodero de ella, al no comprender lo que ocurría. Escucho con horror como la bibliotecaria apagaba todas las velas y cerraba las puertas.

Sin embargo un olor inundo el lugar. Era un perfume. Un perfume masculino. Y ella conocía ese perfume. El perfume de Draco Malfoy.

Al descubrir a su agresor, intento soltarse, pero lo que consiguió fue que el chico la apretara mas contra él y la pared.

-Tranquila... tranquila... no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieres que te haga... le susurro Draco al oído con una voz ronca.

Hermione tenia el rostro contra la pared, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse, porque Draco había dejado descansar casi todo su peso sobre ella. Sin embargo eso no le impidió al chico rubio, con su mano libre sacar algunos botones de su ojal para abrir la blusa de ella, dejando así el camino libre hacia la piel de la chica, colmándola de suaves caricias.

-Te gusta... se que te gusta... continuo susurrando Draco al oído de la chica... y se que quieres que mis manos te recorran... te exploren... ¿verdad?... ¿verdad que quieres?

Hermione asintió levemente, sin comprender bien porque lo hacia. Lo que si sabia era que esas caricias habían hecho en ella que el deseo naciera de pronto, como un manantial que brota de la tierra.

Draco dejó libre la boca de Hermione y lentamente ambas manos fueron subiendo hasta posarse sobre los pechos femeninos, haciéndola estremecerse, bajo el masaje que suavemente les prolijo.

Él poco a poco fue descubriendo que lo que estaba haciendo le causaba a su victima agrado, pero se sorprendió al comprender que también estaba disfrutando con ello, por lo que aumento el ritmo de los movimientos circulares que hacia alrededor de aquellos pechos perfectamente redondos y extremadamente suaves, y pudo sentir como los pezones se iban tornado fuertes y duros.

Ella suspiraba entrecortadamente, al tiempo que acariciaba aquellas manos que le estaban haciendo sentir tantas nuevas emociones.

Draco abandono su labor al recordar la visión en la bola de cristal, por lo que sintió el deseo de explorar otras zonas. Sus manos regresaron a la cintura femenina, y desde allí se deslizaron por la falda, llegando hasta el final de la tela, logrando así poder tener acceso a las piernas de la chica, donde se posaron y emprendieron el viaje hacia los muslos femeninos.

Hermione aun no tenia idea de lo que su victimario quería lograr, pero no podía negar que todo aquello le gustaba sobremanera, por lo que decidió entregarse.

Él continuo acariciando todo a su paso, hasta que se consiguió con una barrera que le impedía ir mas allá. Por lo que sin pensarlo la quito de su camino, de un solo jalón, rompiendo la tela de puntillas.

Ella intento moverse para ayudar, pero no hacia falta, porque ya él no necesitaba ayuda.

-Confía en mi... susurro Draco con voz entrecortada por el deseo... no seas impaciente.

Draco mantuvo a la chica contra la pared, para evitar que se moviera, porque una necesidad se había apoderado de él. La soltó por un momento, mientras trataba de liberar la presión que sentía entre sus piernas, a causa del pantalón que aun llevaba puesto.

Hermione no comprendía lo que pasaba, quería volverse hacia él, para ella también poder tocar y acariciar, pero al sentir algo duro que subía por entre sus muslos se asusto.

-Confía... repitió Draco en un hilo de voz.

La aferró por sus caderas y la alzo un poco.

Ella sintió como era recorrida su intimidad por las manos de Draco que sin limitaciones se adueñaron de todo el lugar, dejándola sin fuerzas para resistirse a la invasión de la que pronto seria objeto y de la cual quería ser participe por completo.

Draco acariciaba y a ratos apretaba con cierta malicia, mientras arrancaba gemidos de su presa, preparando así el terreno para adentrarse y adueñarse de ella. Su ímpetu varonil había crecido y amenazadoramente comenzó a hacerse sentir.

Sin previo aviso avanzo su miembro viril con fuerza, por entre la piel de esa húmeda concavidad que palpitada sedienta, y cegado por el deseo embistió con furia varias veces, pero fue infructuoso su avance.

Comprendió sorprendido, por la defensa de aquel cálido cuerpo ante tal ataque y por los gritos ahogados de la chica, que aquel terreno nunca antes había sido explorado.

Hermione se apoyo con sus manos sobre la pared, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, ante el súbito dolor que había nacido por entre sus muslos y que subió rápidamente por sus caderas.

Él se sintió perdido y apenado, porque nunca imagino enfrentar semejante situación.

Y menos con ella.

La tomo entre sus brazos, y la recostó sobre su pecho.

-Yo... yo no sabia... ¿por qué no me dijiste?... pregunto Draco confundido.

-No preguntaste... dijo Hermione alejándose de él.

Y sin atreverse a mirarlo, comenzó a vestirse, para luego alejarse.

Draco no sabia que hacer. Su odio se había ido. Su sed de venganza se había esfumado. Su corazón latía rápidamente ante aquel sentimiento que se estaba abriendo paso en él.

Aquello solo quería decir que todos los comentarios que rodaban por Hogwarts sobre ella y su enemigo eran mentiras.

La culpa lo estaba dominando al igual que ese nuevo sentimiento.

No, no podía, él era un Malfoy y ella una sangre sucia, eso no podía olvidarlo.

Pero ese pensamiento se torno hueco y vació al contemplar la soledad que lo rodeaba.

-Y eso que demonios importa... grito con rabia, mientras su palabras hacían eco en la habitación... reconoce de una vez idiota... que te gusto... que esto que acaba de pasar te ha gustado, como nunca antes... y que te estas muriendo por ganas de correr tras ella...

Draco golpeo con fuerza la pared donde minutos antes había tenido arrinconada a Hermione.

Sus lagrimas salieron sin esfuerzos y mojaron sus pálidas mejillas. Luego tomo conciencia de su desnudes por lo que se vistió con calma.

Ahora que iba a hacer. Seguro que ella lo acusaría. Seguro se lo diría a sus amigos y profesores. Pero eso en realidad no le importaba. En ese momento importaba la posibilidad que tal vez ,algo como lo habían vivido, no se repetiría.

Recogió su capa del suelo, y colocándola sobre su hombro, salió hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que alguien lo estaba esperando.

Allí, recostada de la puerta con la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba Hermione, tratando de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir y sobretodo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su corazón.

Había escuchado las palabras de Draco, vociferadas al vació, y que sin él proponérselo habían logrando hacer mella en ella. Porque también sentía lo mismo.

Sabia que su cordura estaba peligrando al permitirse sentir lo que sentía. Pero no podía negarse lo mucho que todo aquello le había gustado.

Sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella, por lo que levantando su mirada lo encaro.

-Eeeeh... ¿acaso no encuentras la salida?... pregunto Draco de forma burlona, tratando de fingir indiferencia hacia la chica.

-No... te estaba esperando... dijo Hermione con aplomo.

La barrera que Draco había intentado crear en su defensa, se derrumbo dejándolo indefenso ante aquella tierna mirada color miel.

Trago fuerte tratando de adoptar una clásica postura Malfoy, pero los nervios y el deseo por sentir de nuevo aquella piel bajo sus manos lo estaban traicionando.

-Tu dirás... dijo recostándose del mesón y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Hermione comprendió que Draco había vuelto a ser él.

-Creo que debemos aclarar algunos puntos... dijo Hermione acercándose al chico intentando dominar la situación.

Draco permaneció en pie, al lado de una de las largas mesas que ocupaban el centro de la biblioteca. Observaba como Hermione se acercaba a él, al parecer sin otra intención que hablar. Pero él no quería hablar, quería algo mas.

-Lo que acaba de pasar... eeeeh... bueno...

Hermione tartamudeo un poco, al notar la penetrante mirada que el chico rubio le dedicaba, la hacia sentir incomoda, pero necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, que lo ocurrido quedara en el olvido si eso era posible.

-No debió pasar, porque, porque tu eres, tu eres Draco Malfoy, y yo soy, yo soy yo...

-Aja... dijo Draco mientras se fue colocando detrás de ella.

-Eres un Slytherin, y yo una Gryffindor, y bueno, eso es así, no lo podemos cambiar...

Ella continuo sus argumentos, ya no tan segura de lo que decía, pero quería disimular todo lo posible su nerviosismo, que iba en aumento a medida que Draco acortaba la distancia.

-Aja... dijo Draco acercando su nariz al cabello de la chica para aspirar su aroma... continua...

-Tu eres un hurón, yo una sabelotodo insufrible... dijo Hermione en un intento desesperado por evitar temblar.

-Mmmmm... solo se escucho de los labios de Draco, los cuales recorrían suavemente el cuello de la chica.

-No me estas escuchando Malfoy... dijo Hermione en un intento frustrado por parecer molesta.

-Si... te estoy escuchando... afirmo Draco para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de ella... continua Granger.

Hermione respiro profundo, aquello no estaba funcionando, al menos no como ella quería.

¿O... era así como en realidad quería que fueran las cosas?

¿Por que no se volvía y lo golpeaba?

Simplemente porque aquello era extremadamente excitante.

-Ve... veras... no es lógico, tu me odias, yo te odio, nos odiamos... retomo la palabra tratando de ignorar lo que sentía.

-Si... nos odiamos mucho... dijo Draco mientras de nuevo abría los botones de la blusa

-Si así es, porque yo soy hija de muggles y tu eres...

Hermione se detuvo al sentir como Draco volvía a acariciar sus pechos por debajo de su ropa interior.

-Continua... invito Draco mientras se colocaba delante de ella para continuar su labor... ¿que soy yo, según tu?.

-Por favor no hagas eso... suplico Hermione al ver como Draco ya había dejado al desnudo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no haga que?... pregunto inocente... acaso... esto...

Lentamente comenzó a besar y a succionar uno de los pechos femeninos, mientras mantenía las caricias sobre el otro, sin apartar su gris mirada de esos ojos miel que suplicaban piedad.

Hermione observaba lo que hacia y como lo hacia, aumentando de esa forma el placer que esos labios y esa lengua le proporcionaban.

No entendía, como alguien que siempre le había inspirado sentimientos negativos, ahora le hacia sentir de esa forma.

Él siguió mirándola, haciéndole comprender lo mucho que disfrutaba de saborear su piel.

Ella dejo escapar suspiros de placer, a medida que se intensificaban las caricias.

Draco sonrió complacido al saber que había logrado su cometido.

Se detuvo y levantando su rostro a la altura de la chica le sugirió

-Si no te gusta... puedo detenerme

Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo tomo por las solapas de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Quería disfrutar de lo que hacia unos momentos atrás no había disfrutado.

Ella comenzó a besarlo, pero pronto él tomo las riendas del asunto al comprobar que no era muy experta.

Se dejo dominar, se dejo enseñar, sin oponer resistencia, algo que iba contra su personalidad, pero Draco le hacia sentir tantas cosas que quería probarlas todas.

La lengua dominante del chico jugueteaba con la de ella, recorriendo palmo a palmo toda su boca. Ella imitó cada movimiento.

Él se sintió complacido al sentir como su alumna aprendía rápido.

Sin embargo el deseo comenzó a incrementarse en ambos.

Draco beso con desenfreno el cuello de Hermione, mientras sus manos volvían a apoderarse de sus pechos. Pero ella quería también tener el control o al menos compartirlo, por lo que rápidamente lo despojo de la camisa y dejo que sus manos se perdieran por el pecho y la espalda masculina.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Mientras los besos se iban tornando mas profundos y violentos, él no puedo resistirse a la tentación de sentir esas suaves y cálidas manos un poco mas allá, por lo que tomándolas entre las suyas, las guió a un lugar que clamaba atención.

Hermione se separo de Draco un poco asustada, al sentir entre sus manos el miembro viril de él.

-Acarícialo... le pidió Draco con voz ronca por el deseo.

Ella así lo hizo. Con profundo miedo ante lo desconocido comenzó a recorrerlo suavemente, sintiendo como con cada caricia arrancaba suspiros de los labios de Draco, y como se estremecía de placer.

El miedo rápidamente se esfumo al comprender cuanto lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho mas al saberlo a él rendido ante ella.

Pero Draco no era alguien fácil de dominar.

Reconociéndose débil ante la chica, la tomo por la cintura, la sentó sobre uno de los largos mesones, donde sin duda alguna ella había pasado horas y horas estudiando.

Luego lentamente la recostó sobre la dura y fría madera mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa.

Ella contemplo por primera vez en los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts el techo de la biblioteca, el cual estaba decorado con antiguos relieves renacentistas y que al igual que el resto de los oleos del castillo, tenían vida, y solo en ese momento agradeció que en aquellos lienzos solo hubiesen plasmadas flores.

Pero pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos sobre el arte pictórico, al sentir como Draco separaba sus muslos y tomándola por las caderas la llevaba hasta la orilla del mesón.

Despacio recorrió con sus labios la piel de la entrepierna y de su vientre.

Ella podía sentir la cercanía de él, como enfilaba su rostro hacia la zona más vulnerable de su anatomía.

Un escalofrió seguido por un estremecimiento dominaron su cuerpo al sentirlo morder sus labios vaginales y luego degustar con su lengua todo el lugar que latía sin control.

Aquello que en un principio fue tierno y pacifico se torno perverso y violento.

Pero contrario a lo que pudiese pensarse, ambos jóvenes estaban disfrutando con el rumbo que el deseo les estaba haciendo tomar.

Hermione acariciaba los rubios cabellos enredándolos entre sus dedos, mientras las manos de Draco recorrían la piel que estaba a su alcance.

Varios largos minutos duraron las caricias, cuando de pronto un maullido en las afueras de la biblioteca les hizo recobrar la noción de lugar y tiempo.

-Por Merlín es la Señora Norris... dijo Hermione con miedo.

-Silencio... ordeno Draco antes de cerrar los labios de ella con un beso.

Ambos permanecieron atentos. Los maullidos se hacían mas cercanos a medida que iban siendo acompañados por el ruido de pasos.

Hermione se libero de los brazos de Draco, de un salto se bajo del mesón y tomando su varita del interior de su túnica que yacía en el suelo, invoco un hechizo y en menos de tres segundos ambos estaban vestidos.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hasta detrás de uno de los estantes mas grandes del lugar.

Draco se dejo llevar a regañadientes. Estaba molesto por la interrupción y por la actitud de la chica, quien actuaba como si estuvieran en peligro de muerte.

Sin embargo poco después debió tragarse sus pensamientos, al ver como las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían y por ella entraban no solo el amargado de Flick y su gata sino también Severus Snape.

-Los fantasmas me notificaron que estaban pasando cosas extrañas aquí profesor Snape... explico Flick... cosas que destruirían el buen nombre del colegio.

-Pero todo parece estar en calma... dijo Snape observando el lugar con detenimiento... sin embargo creo que debemos hacer una inspección mas minuciosa.

Hermione apretó con fuerza el brazo de Draco y lo miro con miedo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Draco trago fuerte, en realidad la situación era muy peligrosa, si eran descubiertos serian expulsados. Quizás él no, porque Snape lo defendería, pero ella no correría con la misma suerte.

Durante unos segundos la idea lo domino, porque así podría concretar su venganza. Ella seria expulsada y de esa forma su enemigo sufriría y hasta podía inventar algo e involucrarlo también.

Escucho los pasos de Snape acercarse a ellos. Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse.

Draco dio un paso al frente, separándose de ella.

-Draco ¿qué haces?... pregunto Hermione muy asustada.

Iba a salir del escondite y acusarla, pero se detuvo.

Su corazón se lo impidió.

Ella había pronunciado su nombre. No había dicho su apellido, ni un insulto.

Lo había llamado Draco.

La miro y tuvo que reconocerse vencido por Hermione Granger.

Porque ella había causado en él algo mas que placer

No sabia silo que esa noche había comenzado duraría, pero quería la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Se acerco rápidamente a Hermione y cubriéndola con su capa, le dijo

-Pon tu mente en blanco y visualiza el lugar donde quisieras estar en este momento.

-Pero... ya tu sabes como materializarte de un lugar a otro... dijo Hermione escandalizada, olvidando por un momento el peligro que corrían... eso aun no lo han enseñado y ya tu lo sabes...

-Influencias... dijo Draco sonriendo ante la actitud tan típica de ella.

-Pero no es justo... osea porque tu...

-Cállate y has lo que te dijo... dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia... o quieres que nos encuentren.

Hermione decidió obedecer en vista de lo delicado de la situación. Y cerrando sus ojos sintió el aliento de Draco sobre su cuello.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba en medio de la sala común de la casa Gryffindors.

Continuara...


	2. Cap 2

Hermione miro a su alrededor, en efecto estaba en la sala común de su casa, pero por un momento se arrepintió de haber pensado en aquel lugar.

Se abrazo con fuerza, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo temblara, aun cuando en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego que hacia de la estancia un lugar cálido.

Se dejo caer en su sillón favorito. No le quedo mas remedio que reconocer que su temblor no era por frío sino por la nostalgia que Draco Malfoy había dejado en su piel.

Nunca antes había experimentado aquellas sensaciones, aquel placer sin limites que hacían que toda ella ardiera como las llamas que contemplaba fijamente.

Pero todo aquello era una locura, una mágica locura, pero al fin y al cabo una locura. Tal vez mañana en la mañana todo pasaría al olvido en la mente y en el cuerpo del chico rubio, por ser como era, por ser quien era; y sin duda en ese preciso momento, ella seria el motivo de burlas en la casa Slytherin por haber caído tan fácil en las redes de Draco Malfoy.

Tomo la triste decisión de ignorar lo sucedido. Eso seria lo mejor para todos. Y con ese firme propósito subió hasta su habitación a esperar el nuevo día.

Draco Malfoy caminaba rápidamente de un lugar a otro por toda la sala común de su casa. Respiraba rápidamente y su corazón latía muy a prisa. De tanto en tanto se pasaba su mano por su cabellera platinada de forma frustrante.

Había caído en las redes de su propia trampa. Había ido de casería y resulto cazado.

Como demonios iba a lograr sacarse de sus pensamientos esa mirada, esa sonrisa; como iba a hacer para quitarse ese perfume femenino, que ahora manaba por cada uno de sus poros, olvidarse de la suavidad de sus besos, ignorar el deseo incontrolable de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.

Y es que nunca imagino que Hermione Granger seria alguien tan especial, capaz de borrar en un instante toda su amargura, toda su soledad y sobretodo ese odio que corroe hasta el alma.

Quizás ella tenia razón, quizás lo mejor era olvidar y hacer como que nada había ocurrido. Aunque tenia la sospecha que aquello no seria nada fácil.

Pero él era un Slytherin y no podía dejar que el corazón nublara la razón.

Así que mañana en la mañana él la trataría igual que siempre.

Sin duda alguna los dos jóvenes no tenían la mas mínima sospecha de lo difícil que les iba a resultar poder cumplir sus propósitos a cabalidad

Porque el día que comenzaba les tenia preparadas algunos encuentros.

El primero se llevo a cabo durante el desayuno. Draco se encontraba sentado entre sus compañeros, con la vista fija en el diario El profeta, que recién una lechuza marrón había dejado en sus manos. Intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero le resultaba en vano. A cada ruido que escuchaba volvía la mirada hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, maldiciéndose a si mismo cada vez que lo hacia, porque reconocía su deseo imperioso de verla.

-_"Es suficiente... compórtate... ya tomaste una decisión... así que cúmplela", _pensó Draco, forzándose a leer lo que tenia entre sus manos.

Hermione entró en ese preciso instante, acompañada como cada mañana por Harry y Ron. Los chicos charlaban animadamente sobre su tema preferido: El Quidditch, mientras la chica no había hablado una palabra en todo el trayecto. Bajo la mirada mientras pasaba cerca de la mesa de Slytherin para no sucumbir a la tentación de buscar allí al causante de su noche de insomnio.

Luego se sentó entre sus dos amigos quienes comenzaron rápidamente a probar con avidez los alimentos que ya habían aparecido sobre la mesa.

-Mira Hermione... tu mermelada favorita... exclamo Harry acercándole un recipiente de cristal.

La chica sonrió amable y lo tomo entre sus manos, coloco un poco sobre una rebanada de pan, y mientras lo extendía delicadamente sobre la superficie, tuvo la repentina fantasía de estar untando esa mermelada sobre una pálida piel para luego retirarla de una forma poco pudorosa.

Un poco mas allá, justo frente a ella, pero sentado en otra mesa, un chico rubio sonreía con malicia debido a las imágenes que cruzaban por su mente, producto de la idea de probar sobre la piel de cierta morena, la mermelada que de tanto en tanto acompañaba los desayunos de Hogwarts y que esa mañana había llamado su atención por primera vez.

Levanto sus ojos al frente y el corazón le dio un vuelco al percatarse que estaba siendo observado por unos ojos color miel, los mismos que se habían adueñado de sus horas de vigilia nocturna.

La dueña de esos ojos comprendió que había sido capturada por una mirada gris, por lo que sintió a sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Draco mantuvo su mirada sobre Hermione, queriendo inútilmente probarse que podía resistirla sin doblegarse.

Ella desvió sus ojos hacia Harry, porque él había llamado su atención.

-_"No lo mires a él... mírame a mi... tu eres mía... solo mía...", _pensó Draco con odio renovado hacia su enemigo.

Sin embargo rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos que en nada ayudaban a concretar su decisión.

La primera clase de ese día, era Transfiguraciones. La profesora McGonagall tomo la palabra una vez que todos los estudiantes estaban ubicados en su lugar.

-Hoy vamos a estudiar el arte de dominar el fuego... algo que salvo a muchos de los nuestros de morir en la época de la Inquisición... y que ha constituido sin duda un sello de superioridad... por ello voy a pedirles que se despojen de sus túnicas... que los chicos se arremanguen las mangas de sus camisas... y las chicas recojan sus cabellos con coletas... ya que el calor puede llegar a ser insoportable... y no quiero accidentes que lamentar luego.

Así lo hicieron, mientras la profesora McGonagall hacia aparecer una enorme fogata en medio del salón. Luego los alumnos se colocaron alrededor escuchando atentamente las enseñanzas de la vieja bruja.

En efecto como lo había predicho la profesora el calor fue aumentando en el aula, a medida que los minutos de clase pasaban.

Los chicos poco a poco se aflojaron las corbatas, algunos ya se la habían quitado, mientras otros se habían abierto la mitad de la camisa.

Las chicas por su parte usaban abanicos aparecidos por movimientos de varitas.

Draco Malfoy terminaba de quitarse la corbata, mientras se percataba de las miradas femeninas que se posaban sobre él, sin embargo solo de una de esas miradas quería toda la atención. Pero ella estaba muy concentrada en la clase.

Frustrado, intento también seguir las explicaciones de McGonagall, cuando observo con molestia como un chico no quitaba sus ojos de los pechos de Hermione, los cuales estaban muy bien definidos, ya que tenia la blusa completamente pegada a su piel producto del calor.

Camino decidido hasta la chica y empujándola la aparto de la visión del chico.

-Pero... ¿que te pasa?... pregunto Hermione por lo bajo, para tratar de no llamar la atención.

-Hazme el favor y tápate... dijo Draco entre dientes, sin poder evitar mostrarse celoso.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, bajo sus ojos hasta su pecho y al contemplarse, comprendió la actitud de Draco. Sonrió coqueta. Levanto el rostro, hecho un poco los hombros hacia atrás, aparto al chico rubio y se coloco delante de él, ubicándose justo en el mismo lugar en donde momentos antes había estado.

Draco no pudo ocultar su soberbia al contemplar la actitud de la chica morena. Y sintió como sus oídos comenzaron a silbar, al notar que no solo Justin volvía a mirarla sino que otros chicos ya se habían percatado de su dotes.

Aquello lo desespero aun mas, pero antes de que pudiera actuar bajo el efecto de los celos, la profesora McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra

-Explicados los conceptos básicos... ha llegado el momento de la practica... por favor colóquense en una fila... uno a uno irán pasando... invocaran el conjuro y veremos si en esta hora han captado algo de la clase.

Hermione fue la primera en realizar la practica. Y como siempre, sin ser una sorpresa logro dominar el fuego con brillante maestría. Sus compañeros Gryffindors aplaudieron y ella se inclino hacia ellos en forma cortes, sin percatarse que aquel gesto ayudo un poco mas a que su escote se hiciera mas evidente.

Los chicos que aun la observaban no pudieron evitar sentirse admirados y exaltados ante aquello, Draco apretó las manos en sendos puños mientras observaba como de forma coqueta Hermione se soltaba el cabello.

-Muy bien Srta Granger... excelente... una vez que realicen la practica se pueden ir marchando... para que se refresquen para la próxima clase... dijo la profesora de Transfiguraciones al resto de la clase.

Una idea cruzo por la mente de Draco, por lo que empujando a quien ocupaba el tercer puesto en la fila, tomo su lugar para realizar cuanto antes su practica.

Vio de reojo como Hermione tomaba su túnica y su mochila para luego caminar hasta la salida del aula.

El chico realizó sin ningún problema los hechizos requeridos, dejando a todos los presentes un tanto sorprendidos y algunos murmuraban que tal vez esa destreza se debía a su entrenamiento como mortifago.

La profesora McGonagall lo felicito. Él no medio palabras con ella ni con nadie para abandonar el aula de clase.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, tomando atajos para llegar primero a la sala común de Gryffindors. Se detuvo frente al retrato de la señora gorda quien lo miro con ceño fruncido

-Tu eres un Slytherin?... dijo la mujer regordeta desde la pintura con voz cantarina... creo que te has equivocado querido... esta es la entrada a la torre Gryffindors...

-Si lo se... dijo Draco con expresión molesta... pero espero a alguien.

Se escucharon unos paso y volviendo su mirada tras de si pudo observar como una figura humana se iba haciendo mas clara a medida que se acercaba a él.

Hermione se detuvo en seco al ver a Draco recostado de la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?... dijo con un tono de voz entre asustada y molesta.

Como se suponía que podría sacarlo de su vida y de su mente, si el destino o lo que fuera se empeñaba en juntarlos

-A ti... respondió el chico rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras su mirada anhelante recorría de arriba a bajo el cuerpo femenino.

Hermione retrocedió un paso.

La razón le gritaba que corriera, que escapara de allí, o que le aplicara alguna maldición, porque su corazón deseaba algo muy diferente.

Draco se acerco lentamente a ella, acortando la distancia sin apartar su profunda mirada.

Ella retrocedió nuevamente, pero él la tomo rápidamente por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva.

Busco sus labios y los beso con desespero, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Pero no solo los labios y la lengua de ambos estaban desbocados, sus manos se recorrían sin control, tocando y acariciando cada rincón.

Se separaron un poco para respirar. Se miraron con deseo.

Escucharon pasos.

Draco miro hacia los lados, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Hermione saco su varita mágica y sin desprenderse del abrazo masculino, toco la pared que tenían a un lado, donde rápidamente apareció una puerta.

Él sonrió y sin dudarlo poso su mano en el picaporte.

Draco hundió su cara en el cuello de Hermione para besar y morder su piel una vez que estaban dentro de una habitación desconocida, que en penumbras les dio albergue sin problemas.

-Esto no esta bien...lo sabes ¿verdad?... susurro Hermione.

-Lo se... pero no puedo evitarlo... me has vuelto loco... confeso Draco mientras besaba y lamía la piel que poco a poco fue dejando libre de tela, al ir quitando la blusa del uniforme escolar... estoy completamente loco por ti, Hermione.

La chica Gryffindor ahogo un grito de sorpresa ante aquellas caricias. Especialmente porque él la había llamado por su nombre.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?... pregunto ella dudosa de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Hacerte mía...

Y dicho esto Draco la empujo contra la pared, mientras volvía a besarla y sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su falda.

Hermione se dejo llevar por sus deseos. Quito con cierta brusquedad la camisa que cubría la piel pálida del chico que contrastaba eróticamente con la suya, la cual era mucho mas morena. Bajo lentamente sus manos desde el pecho masculino, pasando por su moldeado abdomen, hasta introducirse por entre los pantalones, liberando de sus ataduras el miembro masculino que clamaba desde hacia varios minutos por ser el principal protagonista de la situación.

Él se apodero de sus caderas, y abriéndose paso por entre sus piernas, se recostó sobre ella.

Con rítmicos movimientos froto suavemente esa parte de su cuerpo contra la concavidad femenina, preparando así el camino para una próxima invasión.

Ella suspiraba sin poder evitar perderse en aquella profunda mirada gris que se apoderaba de todo sus sentidos, dejándola totalmente a su merced.

Luego comenzó a besarla, al mismo tiempo que iniciaba la penetración de su cuerpo.

A medida que los besos se profundizaban, en esa misma medida, Draco invadía mas y mas a Hermione.

Una danza se inicio una vez que ambos cuerpos se acoplaron. El dolor había vuelto, pero era soportable, porque ella había decidido ignorarlo, ya que la forma en que era besada le hacia experimentar un estado de euforia donde no había cabida para otro pensamiento que no fuera rendirse por completo.

Draco entraba y salía. En un principio de forma sutil, luego de forma vigorosa, poco a poco la pasión tomo el control.

Hermione sentía en su espalda la rugosidad de la pared contra la cual era recostada con mas fuerza a medida que el ritmo de la danza aumentaba. Aquello también producía cierta molestia, pero de igual forma fue ignorado.

Él dejo de besarla por unos momentos, para poder llenar sus pulmones del aire necesario que oxigenara cada célula de su cuerpo, porque sabia que iba a necesitarlo. Ella aprovecho aquello para dejar escapar suspiros, gemidos y gritos ahogados que solo sirvieron para hacer que su amante reaccionara con exquisita violencia.

El momento cumbre estaba llegando, tras largos minutos, que bien pudieron haber sido horas de embriagante pasión.

Hermione sonrió al sentir un indescriptible cosquilleo que recorría con rapidez toda su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara una y otra vez, siendo esto percibido completamente por Draco, quien se sintió complacido dejando desbordar su esencia dentro de la chica para alcanzar así juntos un maravilloso clímax.

Y luego lentamente la danza fue llegando a su fin.

Jadeantes y sudorosos, ambos jóvenes se separaron un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Draco mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Hermione, mientras ella hundía sus dedos en la rubia cabellera.

-Por primera vez en mi vida no me importa no haber asistido a un clase... dijo ella entrecortadamente.

-Me imagino la cara de tus amiguitos si supieran que has estado haciendo y con quien... dijo él sonriendo con malicia.

Avergonzada Hermione lo empujo suavemente. Solo en ese momento calló en cuenta de cómo había actuado. Y también se imagino la reacción de Harry y Ron si llegasen a enterarse de todo eso.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras se apartaba de Draco para buscar su ropa.

-_"Asume tus actos... él no te obligo... lo hiciste porque así lo quisiste... fue... y sabes muy bien lo que eso significa", _pensó Hermione reconociendo que jamás nada volvería a ser igual.

-_"Pero ¿que le pasa?... ¿qué hice?... ¿qué dije?... no puede ser que esos dos idiotas le importen tanto", _pensó Draco indignado.

La tomo por el brazo y de forma brusca la volvió hacia él. Iba a reclamarle su actitud, cuando vio en su mirada algo más.

Y sintiendo como miles de mariposas aleteando en su estomago dijo

-Lo siento...

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Draco. Ella lo miro con incertidumbre y sorpresa.

¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo disculpas?.

Aquello era algo insólito.

Pero era lo mas sincero que el chico rubio hubiese podido decir en ese momento, porque no creía merecedor de ese algo más.

Hermione suspiro al ver en aquellos ojos grises un brillo extraño, un brillo que tal vez era la respuesta a todo aquello.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos... dijo Draco mientras tomaba sus ropas del suelo, tratando de adoptar su actitud habitual... necesito aire fresco.

La chica sintió una puntada de dolor en su corazón.

-Si... me imagino que... que... quieres ir a bañarte... dijo Hermione tratando de disminuir al mínimo la amargura en su voz al ver como él se alejaba de ella, cuando había pensado tan solo por un momento que podría llegar a corresponderle.

Draco sonrió, pensando que tal vez era un invitación a continuar el encuentro en el baño de los prefectos.

-Para limpiarte del sudor que esta sangre suc... comenzó a decir Hermione.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase al ser sellados sus labios por unos tembloroso dedos.

-Hey... de donde sacas semejante idea... le reprocho Draco algo ofendido.

Otra lagrima comenzó a rodar por una de las mejillas de Hermione. Se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Draco se sintió abrumado y sin saber como actuar ante aquella repentina actitud.

Tímidamente la abrazo y para su sorpresa ella se aferró a él con fuerza.

-Dime que todo esto no es una mentira... dime por favor que no he sido simple diversión para ti... suplico Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Él acaricio sus húmedas mejillas, sin poder atinar a decir algo.

Cerró sus ojos, al sentir claramente los latidos del corazón de la chica contra la piel de su pecho.

Se aparto de ella al comprender que desde ese momento ya no podría vivir sin ella.

En la lejanía se escucho una salva de campanadas, anunciando que la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

Hermione se sintió rechazada y con profunda rabia y frustración termino de vestirse.

Con un toque de su varita mágica pudo materializar de nuevo la puerta por la que salió sin problemas, dedicándole una ultima mirada, pero él no pudo resistirla y bajo sus ojos ladeando su cabeza tratando en vano de ignorarla.

Ella también bajo su mirada y con actitud derrotada abrió la puerta y abandono la habitación, dejando al chico rubio atrás.

Y una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, las lagrimas volvieron a adueñarse de sus ojos al formarse un juicio erróneo de la situación.

-_"OH... que ilusa... que idiota... pensar que... tal vez él... oh... por todos los cielos... ¿qué hice?... _pensaba tristemente mientras corría escaleras arriba, a su habitación una vez que había llegado a la casa común, no encontrando para su alivio ni a Harry ni a Ron en su camino.

Draco no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, en aquel oscuro lugar, recostado de la pared, tratando inútilmente de ordenar sus ideas, tratando de borrar de su corazón ese sentimiento que se abría paso como un corcel buscando libertad.

Suspiro profundamente al tiempo que recogía su túnica del suelo y se vestía con ella.

Camino pensativo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que se detuvo en una esquina al escuchar voces que se acercaban.

Un grupo de chicos hablaban animadamente

-Vamos Ernie...exageras... tampoco fue para tanto... dijo Neville Longbotton con la mirada fija en el suelo y sonriendo con timidez.

-Claro que si... estuvo fabuloso... hiciste ese injerto perfecto... hasta la profesora Sprout quedo fascinada... verdad chicos que fue fenomenal... discutió Ernie de forma entusiasta.

-Así es... dijo Ron quien adopto la postura de la profesora de Herbologia e imitando su tono de voz continuo... sin duda alguna lo mejor que he visto en años en Hogwarts

Los chicos comenzaron a reír y dándole palmadas de sincero apoyo hicieron que Neville se ruborizara un poco, pero su pecho se ensancho de orgullo.

Draco los observo mientras pasaban a su lado, muy absortos en su conversación como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Un dejo de rabia lo invadió, pero una rabia diferente a la que pudo haber sentido en otro tiempo, era la rabia producto del deseo de estar allí en medio de ellos, en medio de ese cálido ambiente.

-_"Es muy tarde para eso... además tu eres un Malfoy... desde cuando te importan esas muestras de cariño?... _se recrimino a si mismo.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy... dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

El chico rubio se asusto al reconocer casi inmediatamente esa voz antes de volver su mirada hacia su dueño.

-Se puede saber, ¿por qué usted no ha asistido a todas las clases de este día?... pregunto Snape con severidad.

Draco no contesto. No tenia intenciones de inventar excusas y mucho menos de decir la verdad.

-Me parece que usted ha estado poniendo su atención en otras cosas... continuo Snape con frialdad... y creo que ha llegado el momento de comportarse como un verdadero mago, mas allá de su apellido, más allá de prejuicios, mas allá de usted mismo... Es el momento de comportarse con honor... y dejar que el pasado sea pasado y vivir el aquí y el ahora... porque la vida pasa y no hay una segunda oportunidad.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Draco se quedo de una pieza, y con una mirada de asombro e incredulidad miro a su profesor, sin poder pestañar.

Snape no cambio la expresión de su rostro, tan fría e indiferente como siempre. Solo se limito a hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y concluyo diciendo:

-Aun el día no ha terminado... y quizás le quede algunas cosas por hacer que seguirán distrayendo su atención... pero mañana lo quiero de vuelta a sus deberes.

El jefe de la casa de las serpientes se perdió al dar vuelta en la primera esquina.

Draco aun no salía de su ensimismamiento. Aquel hombre le había dado la solución a sus problemas, sin él comunicárselas. Sin él pedírselo le había abierto los ojos a la realidad.

Corrió por los pasillos, volviendo de nuevo al lugar donde había estado antes.

Jadeante miro al retrato de la señora gorda quien le sonrió

-Tu otra vez... dijo con picardía... acaso vienes a que cierta jovencita te...

-Malfoy ¿que haces tu aquí?... grito Harry al llegar a su lado.

-No me grites... se defendió el rubio... que no es a ti a quien busco.

-A quien sino... dijo altanero Ron, mientras Neville lo sostenía de la túnica

-Quiero hablar con Hermione... dijo Draco de forma decidida.

-¿QUÉ?... gritaron al unísono Harry y Ron...

-¿Qué quieres con ella?... pregunto Ron ofendido...

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo... grito Harry amenazándolo con la varita mágica... así que vete.

-Vine a hablar con ella... y no me voy de aquí Potter... ni tu ni nadie va a impedirme que vea a Hermione

Draco cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y se planto frente al retrato de la dama gorda

Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos. No podían entender la actitud del chico rubio. Ni mucho menos el porque quería hablar con Hermione.

¿Y desde cuando Draco Malfoy llamaba a Hermione por su nombre?

-Escúchame bien esto Malfoy... Hermione no tiene nada que hablar contigo... y no me obligues...

Harry debió reprimir su actitud amenazante, porque la profesora McGonagall estaba detrás de Draco, con su habitual mirada severa.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?... dijo la jefa de la casa de los leones, recalcando cada silaba.

-Solo quiero hablar con Hermione profesora... se explico Draco sin apartar su mirada de Harry, ni de Ron.

La profesora alzo una ceja con actitud reservaba.

-Y puede saberse para que... pregunto con educación

-Disculpe profesora... es un asunto privado... respondió Draco con el mismo tono educado

-Tu no tienes nada privado que hablar con Hermione... grito Ron rojo de ira.

-Señor Weasley le agradezco se comporte...dijo la profesora McGonagall... muy bien señor Malfoy... espere aquí... y ustedes por favor entren a su casa...

Neville y Seamus fueron los primeros en entrar. Harry y Ron permanecieron, sin moverse, con actitud desafiante frente a Draco.

La jefa de Gryffindors, debió tomarlos a ambos por el brazo y arrastrarlos a través del retrato.

Draco vio como el retrato se cerraba frente a él, y una angustia lo invadió

-_Y si no sale... y si no quiere nada conmigo... y si... y si..._

Al cabo de pocos minutos Hermione apareció por el agujero detrás del retrato. Tenia una expresión en su rostro que Draco no pudo descifrar, pero sin duda alguna era toda una sorpresa para la chica morena aquella visita, y sobretodo de esa forma, a esa hora y sin importarle que toda la torre Gryffindors se había enterado de la insistencia y el desafío del Slytherin.

-Hermione... ne... necesito... eeeeh... que... ha... hablemos... yo... eeeeh... bueno... en realidad... soy yo... yo... el que quiere hablar... tartamudeo Draco tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas...

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me haces sentir así?... ¿por qué me haces esto?... pregunto Hermione con tono molesto

Él se estremeció. Su corazón comenzó a latir quizás cuatro veces mas que su ritmo normal.

No encontraba la forma de explicarle, éll solo sabia que todo había comenzado como una venganza y ahora ella se había convertido en la razón de su vida.

-Déjame... no me busques mas...

-Pero Hermione... escúchame... yo

Draco la tomo de la mano y trato de acercarla a él, pero ella se resistió.

-Ya oíste Malfoy... déjala en paz... dijo Harry con furia contenida, quien había salido por el agujero del retrato seguido de Ron.

Hermione noto la desesperación de Draco al ser interrumpido y un destello luminoso en sus ojos grises la desconcertó. Sin embargo con Harry y Ron tan cerca no era posible aclarar a situación por lo que dijo

-Vamos a dentro... hace frió aquí

Draco la vio marcharse.

De nuevo estaba solo.

Dio un paso al frente y con profunda tristeza dijo

-No... no me dejes... me gustas... me gustas mucho...

Una vez mas aquella noche, el sueño reparador no llegaba. Miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente, haciéndolo retorcerse entre las suaves sabanas de un color verde oscuro. El rostro de su padre y el de Lord Voldemort se mezclaban y junto a un frió que cala hasta los huesos abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Su corazón palpitaba a mas de mil y su respiración entrecortada le obligo a permanecer quieto para lograr retornar a la realidad. A comprender que solo había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Cerro de nuevo los ojos tratando de encontrar el confort necesario, pero un ruido extraño le hizo estar alerta.

Luego sintió como una parte del colchón de su cama se hundía por el peso de algo o alguien.

Se volvió con varita en mano, listo para la defensa, pero por solo unos segundos pudo evitar invocar una maldición al contemplar a la persona que yacía a su lado.

-Disculpa por entrar así... no era mi intención asustarte... dijo en un susurro con cierto temor.

-Hermione... pero ¿qué haces aquí?... dijo Draco un poco asustado.

-Querías hablarme ¿no?... bueno vine a que habláramos... dijo Hermione bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Cómo entraste?... ¿quién te dio la contraseña?... ¿cómo sabes donde duermo?... pregunto Draco incorporándose lentamente.

-Bueno... es que... tengo ciertos contactos... veras... Dobby... el elfo domestico me...

Pero de pronto aquellas explicaciones ya no importaban.

Allí estaba ella, en camisón, en su cuarto, en su cama. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

La tela trasparente dejaba ver sus atributos femeninos, que ya él conocía y de pronto nacieron las ansias por disfrutarlos una vez mas.

Ella siguió en el relato de su odisea, cuando sintió la profunda mirada de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Me estas oyendo?... pregunto algo molesta

-No... dijo Draco con sinceridad...

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, comenzó a besarla.

Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios masculinos sobre los suyos y una lengua ágil entrando en su boca y acariciándola con suavidad.

La acomodo sobre la cama y lentamente se coloco sobre ella. Sus manos arremangaron el camisón hasta el nivel de la cintura y se internaron por debajo de la tela hasta posarse posesivamente sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos de forma vigorosa.

Hermione se estremeció. Mordió el labio inferior de él, al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos.

Draco entendió aquel gesto y con rapidez la despojo de la prenda de dormir, dejando sus pechos al aire y listos para satisfacerlo.

Los devoró con pasión, recorriendo con sus labios la suave piel y de tanto en tanto su lengua se adueñaba de sus morenos pezones, arrancando de esa forma suspiros y gemidos de la boca de Hermione, quien dejo que sus dedos se enredaran el los rubios cabellos de Draco.

Él podía sentir sobre la piel de su cráneo y de su cuello el roce sutil de las yemas de los dedos de ella, y el agudo roce de sus uñas, algo que le hacia experimentar un cosquilleo que recorría su espalda.

Como respuesta profundizo sus caricias mientras ella lo atraía mas hacia si.

Sintiendo la necesidad de algo mas, ambos chicos dejaron que los labios volvieran a unirse.

Mientras era besada apasionadamente Hermione podía sentir como Draco acariciaba sus muslos, su entrepierna. La despojó de su ropa interior; algo que ella imito sin demoras.

Ahogo un gemido cuando el miembro varonil rozo el centro de su sexo, para luego recorrerlo despacio y suavemente haciendo que poco a poco ella lo deseara dentro de su cuerpo.

Alzo un poco sus caderas, mostrando de esa forma su disposición a ser penetrada, a ser invadida, a ser conquistada.

-Lo quieres ahora... pregunto Draco con deseo.

-Si... afirmo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco penetro el cuerpo de Hermione lentamente, tratando de que ella se acostumbrara a él.

Beso sus labios tratando de atrapar sus gemidos.

Pero no pudo controlar el deseo de hacerla suya por completo, por lo que aumento el ritmo haciendo que poco a poco cada penetración fuera mas profunda.

La cubrió con todo su cuerpo haciendo que el roce de él dentro de ella fuera mayor, hasta llevarla al clímax máximo.

Sintiendo un torbellino de sensaciones que la recorrían desde su bajo vientre, se aferró a la espalda de él y en un susurro le dijo

-Acuéstate...

Draco obedeció sin problemas.

Y sin perder el contacto intimo, ella abrazo las caderas masculinas con sus piernas mientras él tomando las caderas femeninas las empujaba con fuerza hacia su pubis, logrando así ocuparla por completo.

Hermione comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre Draco. Y pronto se acoplaron en un rítmico bamboleo, haciendo que gemidos y gritos se confundieran entre suspiros y jadeos.

Luego de un tiempo interminable y perdiendo el control de si mismo un impresionante vértigo los unió en una explosiva culminación, haciéndolos temblar de pasión.

Ella se dejo caer sobre él exhausta.

Él trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Draco...¿cómo voy a hacer ahora para poder vivir sin ti?... pregunto ella de forma inocente acurrucando sobre su pecho.

-Solo si tu me dices... ¿cómo hiciste para robarte mi corazón de esta manera?...

Ella sonrió feliz.

Se besaron lentamente.

Y mientras volvían a abrasarse, dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo hice para vivir sin ti todo este tiempo?.

Fin.

Muchas Gracias por sus RR...


End file.
